


The Menace and the Man

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flourish and Blotts, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Apparently, you can't even peruse a bookshop in peace these days. Whoever thought it appropriate to bring such a menace to a public establishment?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	The Menace and the Man

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #326:  
> 1\. Available  
> 2\. Chief  
> 3\. "Bounce off the ground."
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Teddy bear
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

_What the…?_

A streak of bright blue hair was the only thing Draco managed to catch before the three-feet-and-a-bit menace disappeared around the corner at the end of the aisle. He had almost lost his balance as the boy rushed past him close enough for his bony shoulder to crash into Draco’s thigh.

“Teddy?!”

And now someone was hollering too? In the middle of Flourish and Blotts? _Blithering idiots_. Draco grunted, absentmindedly stroking his bruised leg as he turned back to the book in his hand. It looked promising, just what he’d been looki—

“Teddy? Teddy, where did you– _Malfoy?_ ”

Draco jumped at the sound of his name, snapping his head up to stare into the emerald eyes of Harry fucking Potter.

 _Oh fuck_.

Not that Draco wasn’t used to seeing the man, they saw each other in Auror training every day, but then he was usually prepared. Prepared to shove his inappropriate emotions into a dark corner of his heart. Prepared to act aloof and detached and uninterested; things he really wasn’t, had never been.

In fact, he had been perfectly able to deny and ignore those feelings for years, before— before New Year’s. Before he found out. Since then, however…

“Found it!”

The shrill voice preceded the return of the blue-haired menace, just in time for Draco to move out of the way, avoiding another collision. Unfortunately, the manoeuvre instead caused him to crash into the nearby bookshelves, sending dozens of books tumbling to the floor and bouncing off the ground.

“Fuck!”

“Oh Merlin,” Potter exclaimed, quickly restoring order with a flick of his wrist. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Draco lied, heart speeding, barely breathing.

“I’m— Can I treat you to some ice cream, as an apology? If you’re available, that is. We were just heading to Fortescue’s.”

“If you insist,” Draco found himself saying.

“I do,” Potter grinned, lifting up the menace — now hugging a giant teddy bear — and nodding towards the book in Draco’s hand. “Are you buying that?”

“No,” Draco murmured, returning the _Chief Muggle Handbook: Navigating Through Muggle Culture_ to its proper place on the shelf.

“Then let’s go. Teddy, this is your cousin; Draco Malfoy.”

 _Oh_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
